


Throwback

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything’s so blurry now.” She admitted as her bangs fell over her forehead, shadowing her black pupil-less eyes. “I loved you back then too, Boss-man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback

“Oi Boss-man, that’s not nice.” A feminine voice teased as she dexterously ducked to avoid an empty glass that had been thrown at her head for no reason other than pure spite. Angry, wine red irises glared at her lax form as the glass struck and shattered against the door behind her.

Feeling his accusing gaze try to pierce through her, the tall woman blinked innocently and shrugged her droopy shoulders. “What’s that look for Boss-man? I’m not the Captain.” She returned simply, as if that explained everything. “So, what did you want from me Boss-man?” She asked when no other dangerous, skull-cracking projectiles were thrown her way.

When a low grunt was her only answer, she sighed and shook her head. “Oh c’mon, you’re the top assassin, the ultimate X, the big Boss-man, surely you need something?” She inquired with a raised eyebrow, as she bravely slunk into a chair opposite her surly boss, with a lazy grin on her face. She even went as far as to prop her booted feet on the same ottoman that he was using, her legs on either side of his, locking his long legs between hers.

Well, no one ever accused Taryn Halsey of being very ladylike, or having any sense of self-preservation for that matter. Proving her inborn stupidity, she gently nudged her glaring boss with the tip of her combat boots. When his glare intensified, she quirked a playful grin that nearly had him rolling his eyes. “This remind you of the old days any Boss-man?”

Xanxus eyed her blankly, nursing his glass of alcohol. Taryn shifted, slinking further down in her chair to get comfortable. Her gaze met his directly and without challenge, as her grin eased into a wistful smile. She cocked her head to the side. “Everything’s so blurry now.” She admitted as her bangs fell over her forehead, shadowing her black pupil-less eyes. “I loved you back then too, Boss-man.”

Xanxus paused briefly at the second admission, the glass half way to his lips. He wasn’t so much as surprised by the admission, since he already knew. But he was slightly curious as to why she felt the need to tell him such a thing all of a sudden. “I’m so _tired_ , Xanxus.” She whispered softly, her voice gently caressing his name as it fell from her lips for the first time in years. And yet there was an undeniable tinge of regret touching at her voice.

Suddenly she perked up, her dark eyes shining mirthfully. “Ah, listen to me being all sappy and shit! Ha!” She chuckled at her own words. “Sorry ‘bout that boss-man,” She apologized with a grin. Xanxus only grunted and closed his eyes. Taryn playfully nudged her boss’s thigh once more and surprisingly received no reaction or retaliation whatsoever. “Well guess I’ll be going now. Lots of shit to take care of, ya know?”

Taryn practically jumped out of the chair, not caring that she was jostling her temperamental boss around like a ragdoll. By the time Xanxus snapped his eyes open in order to retaliate, the blonde haired woman was already hiding behind the door. Only her face and curled fingertips were visible. She blew the fuming male a mock kiss, that stupid childish grin still on her face. “See ya later, Xanxus! Drink an extra glass of whiskey for me ‘kay?”

And with that, she was gone. At the time Xanxus thought nothing of the replacement Cloud Guardian’s unusual words. She was a strange woman to begin with, always had been. Little did the surly Varia boss know that just a mere two hours later that strange, annoying woman he had somehow become quite partial to keeping company with would no longer be in his life.

Twenty-five year old Taryn Halsey, newest replacement for the Varia Cloud Guardian was shot dead, by a lucky bullet to the back of the head. She died instantly, supposedly feeling no pain. Three days after her murder she was buried in an abandoned graveyard, next to the headstones of her grandparents; the only thing close to actual parents she had known in life. The procession was small and short. The Varia’s top guardians showed up to watch the casket sink beneath the earth, but Xanxus was absent.

He’d think back on it later, standing alone in front of the cold marble stone that now bore her name and realize that somehow, she had known that would be their last meeting. The crimson eyed male twirled the untouched glass of whiskey around in his hand thoughtfully, his piercing gaze never leaving the inscribed letters, even as darkness began to swamp the sky. “Who the fuck said you could leave the Varia, trash!” He snarled at the headstone.

Xanxus knew it was just a trick of the wind, but had it been anyone else in his place they would’ve sworn that they heard her childish laughter answer the Varia boss. Only she would have been stupid enough to laugh at Xanxus’ fury, even in death. Just before the sun completely disappeared, Xanxus lazily raised the glass to his lips and downed the whole thing in one gulp. When he pulled the glass away from his lips, he eyed the smooth stone for a moment, before he sat the now empty glass on the top of the headstone and silently strode out of the graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: [TYL!Xanxus x OFC]
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
